ideoholicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mifos Troubleshooting Guide
In case of the Mifos application is not loading on the browser or unable to login to the application please follow the below steps. 1. Check if MySQL is up and running * Run the below command ps -eaf | grep mysql * If the output has only one line similar to the below: xxxx xxxx xxxx 0 xx:xx pts/0 00:00:00 grep --color=auto mysql Then it means that SQL is not up and running * Go to the MySql folder cd /opt/mysql OR * If that folder does not exist then go to MariaDB folder cd /opt/mariadb * Run the below command to start the DB sudo -umysql ./bin/mysqld & ---- 2. Check if Tomcat is up and running * Run the below command ps -eaf | grep tomcat * If the output has only one line similar to the below: xxxx xxxx xxxx 0 xx:xx pts/0 00:00:00 grep --color=auto tomcat Then it means that Tomcat is not up and running * Run the below command to start the server tstart * If the above output is: tstart: command not found * Then run the below command sudo /opt/tomcat/bin/startup.sh * Ensure that the server has started with the command tlog * If the above command output is: tlog: command not found * Then run the command: sudo tail -F /opt/tomcat/logs/catalina.out Make sure that the log has the line similar to the below: webapps/fineract-provider.war] has finished in xx,xxx ms And also that there are no errors in the log above this line In case of any error logs are seen follow the fix for specific errors given in this page. * In case the log files needs to be examined fully the use the command: vlog * If the above command output is: vlog: command not found * Then run the command: sudo vim /opt/tomcat/logs/catalina.out * Now open the browser on your machine and access the application 3. In case when the application is opened in the browser it is not getting loaded even after long time then check for port * Check tomcat port vconf * If the above command output is: vconf: command not found * Then run the command: sudo vim /opt/tomcat/conf/server.xml * Note down all the numbers in that file (Port numbers) * These ports needs to be allowed to connect for which either ufw or iptables needs to be used sudo ufw status * If the output is ufw is inactive * Enable ufw sudo ufw enable sudo ufw status If the noted ports are not listed in the allowed list then: sudo ufw allow port_number Ensure that all necessary ports are added to the allow list * If the ufw command output is: ufw: command not found * Use iptables to allow the Ports. Use the below commands to check if the port is in the allowed list sudo iptables -nvL sudo iptables netstat netstat -l sockstat -l netstat -lntu * If it is not in the allowed list the use the below command to allow the port. Run once for each port. sudo iptables -A INPUT -p tcp --dport -j ACCEPT * Now open the browser on your machine and access the application 4. Unable to login to the application * In case the application opens in the browser, when login credentials is entered and the below error message is displayed on the browser: Couldn't connect to server. Make sure you are using correct settings. * Chances are that the certificate is not passed. Follow the certificate passing procedure and then try again. * Even after passing the certificate if the same error exists then check tomcat as: # Tomcat has not started # Conflict due to multiple tomcats started (Use ps command to check and kill all and start only one again) # Tomcat started but not fineract-provider (Check logs for specific error)